Since 1957, the principal investigator, as a member of the Cooperative Breast Cancer Group, National Cancer Institute, has evaluated 2,100 women with advanced breast cancer for treatment with hormonal and non-hormonal agents in a series of nineteen studies. This work, concerned with evaluating new drugs developed for treatment of advanced breast cancer, will continue. In addition to chemotherapeutic management of female breast cancer, investigations have been initiated in immunology, epidemiology, psychosociology, endocrinology (including analysis for predictive factors), cellular biology, microscopic pathology and surgical treatment which will be expanded with a view to defining a milieu for evolution of this disease as well as possible control factors.